


Hypothetically Speaking

by mythras_fire



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, tribute!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin fulfills one of Arthur's "stereotypical jock urges"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothetically Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> 500-word tribute fic to [](http://minor-hue.livejournal.com/profile)[**minor_hue**](http://minor-hue.livejournal.com/)’s beautiful story [Prove All My Hypotheses](http://minor-hue.livejournal.com/971.html). I finished reading and the next day was thinking about this line that Arthur says to Merlin near the end of the story: _“I am extremely special,” Arthur quips, now tucking his fingers into one of Merlin’s pockets.  “But contrary to what you think, I actually have a lot of stereotypical jock urges.  For example, it may or may not make my life if you showed up to one of my games wearing my team jacket.  That sort of thing.”_ I thought it would be fun to see how Arthur reacted to Merlin actually bringing that fantasy to life :). Takes place a little later on in the school year after the end of the original story.

*****

All things being possible, it really shouldn't come as such a surprise to Arthur when Merlin happens to pass by the near fence of the football pitch on his way to work at the library.

Wearing Arthur's team jacket.

While Arthur's in the middle of one of the biggest matches of the season.

Poised to go for a potentially game-winning penalty kick when Merlin just happens to be walking behind the goal net, headphones dangling from his ears, backpack slung over one shoulder, hands shoved into the pockets of Arthur's jacket.

It's really mere coincidence that Merlin should catch Arthur's attention as he pauses to tie the shoelaces on his right shoe that are forever coming undone, and watch as everyone lines up to block the kick. That in response Arthur should stare, open-mouthed, at Merlin for a moment, before a look of utter adoration flashes across his face just as the referee blows the whistle and he's all business again.

Arthur sails a shot up and over the defenders into the corner of the net for a textbook penalty kick victory. Not that Merlin knows what that is or anything. He doesn't bloody care about football. But Arthur won't shut up about it and so some of it must have seeped in through osmosis.

Technically, Merlin walks by the football stadium every day on his way to and from class or the library, so he doesn't see why Arthur should look so bloody besotted, shouting incoherently and jumping up and down like a stereotypical jock who's just won the big game as the crowd goes wild.

It's not like he _planned_ this or anything. It's not like he looked up the time and place of Arthur's game in the college newspaper. Or checked the weather report and saw that there was a chill wind blowing today. Arthur's jacket was just the first thing he happened to see on his way out the door so he grabbed it. Plus, he's been practically tripping over it the past few days anyway.

Lazy jock.

Who ever heard of a lazy jock?

One would think Arthur was living at Merlin's place from all the clothes and books and sports gear strewn about his tiny flat across the street from campus.

Arthur's just lucky one of their school colors is black or Merlin wouldn't have given it a second glance, let alone wear it outside. Where actual people could see him. Cuz he doesn't bloody care about school spirit.

And it's not like it's comfy or anything.

Or makes him smile at his reflection in the mirror.

Or gives off Arthur's scent.

Or reminds him of Arthur's arms wrapped around him at night, warm and enveloping.

Hypothetically speaking, however, if you asked Merlin what he thought of Arthur's reaction to seeing him wearing his team jacket, he'd tell you that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't mind doing something like that again in the future just to see the look on Arthur's face.

Hypothetically speaking.


End file.
